1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gear module usable in a drive.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior art gear module is shown in the international patent application WO 2004/000314 A1. Using this known gear module in a drive as described above enables the transmission in the gear to be changed without interrupting the drive line between the drive source and the driven wheels. The disadvantage of this known gear module is that the incorporation of this gear module in an existing drive or the removal of the gear module for maintenance is very laborious.